Greasy Taco Of Doom
by Thief Kills Hero
Summary: A dramatic horror story staring your favorite crime fighting teenagers..BBxRae,CYxBB Please R&R Chapter 10 up.
1. Camping & Cotton Balls

Authors Note:You know i had this long speech type thing,but you know what screw it just going to type and see what happens,leave a review if you can...Thanks...-L.S

what i'm going to do here is save you some freakin time by pretty much giving you a quick summary of the last story.Ok,Chicken foot was the killer in Death By A Chicken,and was undera curse.Turkey neckwas just some random charather who just so happened to be a human-turkey hybrid,Cyborg is gay and is in love with Beast Boy,Star Fire has a penis,Robin is actually a blonde,and Raven is a horny slut who has been sleeping with Star Fire for about 3 months.And there you go...

"I can't remeber how to get this stupid thing to work."Beast Boy yelled hitting his legendary camara,trying to get it to work."Got it."he exclaimed raising the camara to his head and looking through the lens."What are you doing?"A voice said from behind Beast Boy making him jump from his seat on the couch.He quickly recovered and turned to see who the words had come from.It was Robin standing there trying not to laugh."What the hell do you want?"Beast Boy asked pressing the zoom in buttton on the camara."We're going to have to re-shecdule our camping trip."Robin said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Why?"Beast Boy asked also sounding disappointed."Weather."Robin said pointing at the window.The sky was pitch black a flash of lightning made Beast Boy twitch ever so slightly."How did i not notice that?"Beast Boy said sitting back down and placing the camara on a near by table not even bothering to turn it off.He began to flick through the channels,stopping ocassionly to look something that caught his eye.He finaly stopped at the Channel Three news."Breaking news...The mad serial killer Ta..."Before the reporter could finish Beast Boy began flicking through the channels again and quickly stopped after sseing somethign he liked."Fuck Yeah,Murray is on!"Beast Boy shouted in exciement.

"Beast Boy go back!"Robin screamed slapping Beast Boy in the back of the head."But Robin its Murray!Let Me just hear one you are not the father!"beast Boy exclaimed."You are not the f..."Before Muarry could finish his famous words,Robin snatched the remote from his and turned it back to the news."And we'll be right back with the 6:00 news."Robin looked down at Beast Boy who was loooking up at him."Beast Boy you idiot!"Robin yelled."Blah,blah,blah,your needs..."Beast Boy said taking back the remote and turnign it back to Murray,just in time for a:"You are not the father.

"Just then Star Fire and Cyborg walked in the room."Yo,Robin,me and Star were talking and..."Star Fire cut Cyborg off."Maybe we could do the camping out here in our home."Star Fire shouted in excitment."Thats not a bad idea"Robin said rubbing his chin."Fag..."Beast Boy muttered."It's a good idea Beast Boy."Robin said."No its a gay idea...it sucks the gay right out of liberace's anus."Beast Boy said taking his camara from off the table and lifting it to his face."Come on Beast Boy it'll be fun!"said a joyful Cyborg."Have you guys talked to Raven about this yet?"BB asked."No not yet."Cyborg replied."Let me see what she thinks about all this."Beast Boy said hopping up from his seat.

He walked out the room and down the main hallway.He saw the light on in the bathroom.He knocked on the door."Raven are you in there."Beast Boy said zooming in on the handle of the door with his camara."Go away!I'm in the middle of a procedure!I need cotton balls!lots and lots of cotton balls!"Raven shouted from the other side of the door.Beast Boy ran back into the living room.

"Maybe camping here isn't such a bad idea..."


	2. The Sanford & Son

"Beast Boy get off your ass and help!"Cyborg yelled trying to set up a large tent a few feet in front of the tv."Look tin man I d..."Before Beast Boy could finish his sentence,the door bell rang.Beast Boy stood up with his camara in hand raising it to his face.He slowly made his way to the door.He tried to look through the peep hole,darkness...All he could see was darkness.There was a quick burst of light through the sky exposing a a greasy man with one large bag in his hand,the man wore a hat with the words:_"Taco Shack"_ printed across it,and then again darkness.Beast Boy opened the door.The man was soaking wet.

"Can I help you?"Beast Boy asked leaning in closer being barely able to see the man in the darkness.He tried to zoom in with his camara to geta better image of the man."Delivery..."The man muttered just loud enough for Beast Boy to hear him."Cybrog did you order something?"Beast Boy asked sticking his head back in the house."No...Cybrog grunted still struggling with the tent."Wait since when does Taco Shack deli..."Beast Boy stopped in mid-sentece,Turning back around he discovered the man had disappeared leaving the bag he carried where he stood.He took the bag and chucked it as hard as he could watching the greasy bag land in the surronding bay.

"Freakin Hobos..."Beast Boy muttered walking back in the house.He slowly made his way to the couch thinking about what just occured."Screw it!"Cybrog yelled chucking pieces of the forsaken tent at Beast Boy's head just barely missing him and the camara."He tin man you almost hit my fucking head!"Beast Boy shouted."Talk to the hand."Cyborg said storming out the room.Beast Boy watched him leave the room."Go find a parade to march in!"Beast Boy screamed loud enough for the entire house to hear.Robin walked into the room and looked at the unassembled tent."Where's Cyborg,he is supposed to be working on the tent?"Robin asked."He said something about how you could fix your own damn tent and to kiss his ass or something like that i wasn't listening."Beast Boy said trying to hold backa smile.

"I'm going to go find him untill then fix the tent."Robin said walking out the room.Beast Boy sat there for a minute just looking at the tent or the lack there of.He placed his camara on the table in view of the forgotten tent.Beast Boy sat down in front of a pille of rods and just stared at them.Star Fire floated into the room and sat down of the couch.she was just in view of the camara."Do you need asisstance,friend?"Star Fire asked innocently.

"No,Star Fire,I got this just sit there and watch t.v or something."BB said attempting to assemble the tent."Oh..."Star Fire said pausing."May i watch the Sanford and the son?""Yeah whatever..."Beast Boy muttered,now struggling with the tent.Diffrent pictures flicked across the screen as Star Fire began to flcik through the channels loking for everyone's favorite sitcom.She found and threw the remote halfway across the room in excitment.She began rocking her head to the opening theme song,humming the tune in pure joy.The words:"You big dummy!" and "Ester you ugly!" made her giggle.

Beast Boy now with instructions in hand looked over on the couch and noticed the missing rods that Cyborg had chucked at him."Star Fire can you toss me those rods over there."Beast Boy asked.Star Fire just sat there giggling."Star Fire..."Beast Boy said raising his voice.Star Fire just sat there..."Damn it Star Fire!"Beast Boy yelled.Star Fire jumbed up.Her back infront of the view of the camara,her hands were surronded by a green aura."Shut your mouth or i will suck your Grabnax through the bendy straw!"Star Fire scremed causing the whole house shake.Star Fire stood there for a few seconds and slowly sat back down."How about one across yo lip!"made her giggle and clap her hands in joy.Beast Boy slowly stood up and amde hhis way over to the couch.He slowly picked up the rods and tossed them into the pile.

He grabbed his camara and brought it up to his face.Star Fire looked up at him."Please sit and watch the Sanford and the son with me."The alien girl said smiling."But i have to finish the tent..."Beast Boy said quietly Star Fire's eyes slowly turned completly green."Sit..."Star Fire said soflty.Beast Boy sat down quickly,not wanting to opening any old wounds.


	3. Terra The Slave

"Is...Is it...Is it over?"Beast Boy asked almost afraid of her response.He sat there on the couch next to Star Fire as the ending credits of Sanford & Son appeared on the screen.He then turned to Star Fire his camara almost touching her face.A tear rooled down her cheek.She simply nodded her head,giving him the anwser."Don't cry Star Fire,it will be on Tommrow."Beast Boy said trying to cheer up his friend.Star Fire pushed him making him fall on the fllor and drop his camara.She jumped up hovering over him."Liar!"She screamed floating out of the room.Beast Boy slwoly got up,camara in hand.He turuned the camara around so it was pointing up towards him."Every Freakin Time!"Beast Boy shouted getting saliva on the lens,noticing it he quickly wiped it off .

He turned towards the still unfinished tent.Just then Robin Walked into the room also looking at the unfinshed tent."Beast Boy,Cyborg said he never sai..."Beast Boy cut him off."Yeah whatever fix the tent will yeah.."BB said walking out the room. He began walkng down the main hall,he kept walking untill he got to his room.He opened the room to the door and walked into the junk yard her called a room.There were dirty clothes,Porno movies and magazines,Video Games and God knows what else all over the floor.He zoomed in on a surprising item in his room.A book case.He walked over the book case,not surprisingly it was full of porno,but there was something that stood out a little red book...He pulled the book back.

The Book Case began to turn,Beast Boy continued to hold on to the book untill it stopped turning.Beast Boy was in a dark tomb like room with a hallway right infont of him with torches going all the way down the hallway.He turned to his right where a ball gag & a whip wera hanging on seperate hooks.

He picked them both up in one hand and began to make his way down the hallway,and there she was...Terra... naked...surronded by candles.Beast Placed the camara on a near by table making sure it could see what was about to take place.He looked over at Terra who was chained by her hands and legs,suspended in the air."How's my beautiful slave doing tonight?"Beast Boy asked not really caring."You Fucking luna..." "That's nice..."Beast Boy said quickly cutting her off."Please Beast Boy let me go..."Terra pleaded with tears running down her cheeks."This was kind of kinky at first,but now i'm just scared,cold and hungry."Terra pleaded.

"Just use your powers..."Beast Boy suggested."You know i can't...i'm too tired...I need food..."Terra said wimpering.Beast Boy moved closer,he pulled out what appeared to be a hamburger to the untrained eye,he unwrapped the mystery item to reveal it to be a roast turkey sub from Arby's.

"I said i needed food!"Terra shouted shaking the chains the restricted her movement.Beast Boy shove the sandwhich into her mouth.Terra spit it out immediatly."I'd rather starve..."Terra muttered.Beast Boy placed the ball gag on Terra with out any trouble,she knew it was pointless to fight.

"Beast Boy!"A voice called out that seemed to be coming from upstairs.He looked at Terra for a long time untill the voice called out for him again.

"I'll be back..."Beast Boy wispered backing away slowly.He got his camara before trungin around and heading upstairs.He pulled the same book and returned to his normal junky room,he heard a knock,he quickly made his way to the door.he opened the door cautiously,sticking his head out slowly.It was Cybrog just standing there looking at him."What?"Beast Boy demanded."We're ready to get thigns started down stairs...You comming?"Cybrog asked."Yeah,whatever..."Beast Boy replied."Oh and BB."Cybrog muttered nervously.

"What tin man!"Beast Boy shouted raising his camara.Cyborg leaned in and kissed Beast Boy on the cheek,and quickly ran downstairs giggling.Beast Boy stood there briefly and then turned the camara around to face himself."Note to self...edit that part out..."


	4. Raven The Slut

"I see you guys got the tent up."Beast Boy said zooming in and out on the decent looking tent."Beast Boy go raid the fridge for soem food,cant have a camp in without food."Robin said sounding slightly excited."Fine...fag..."Beast Boy muttered turning towards his four friends who sat there on the couch.Beast Boy made his way into the kitchen.He opened the freezer and the fridge doors and quickly closing them after geeting a good look of what was inside.BB made his way back to the living room squeezing in on the couch between Raven and Star Fire.

"Well"Robin asked leaning foward to look at Beast Boy."Ok in the freezer theres some ice and a frozen roach,and in the fridge theres about one hundred Arbys turkey subs from that time we raided that Arbys and found that under cover columbian drug ring."Beast Boy replied leaning foward and zooming in on Robin.

"Damn nothing to eat eh?"Robin asked thinking outloud."Does the pope shit in the woods?"Beast Boy asked."Umm no..."Robin said quietly."of Coarse he does..."Beast Boy said pausing "But theres still no food in there." "Lets just go to the grocery store."Raven suggested slouching."Cyborg go get the car ready."Robin said hopping up from his spot on the coach.

Cyborg also got up making his way towards the door...Opening it and quickly running out closing the door behind him."You guys might want to go get a jacket or something,you know its raining out there."Robin suggested walking out the room to go get something to shield him from the cold harsh rain."Shall we ladies?"Beast Boy asked.Raven stood up first then Star Fire and finaly Beast Boy.He wrapped his arms around the necks of both the girls,holding the camara a little ways under Raven's neck.

They began to walk out the room and stopped at the third door on the right in the main hallway.Beast Boy lowered his arm letting Star Fire walk into her room to get a coat.He then lowered the arm he had placed around Raven taking a few steps back to look at her through the eyes of his camara.She walked closer to him,untill they were about a foot apart.Beast Boy lowered his camara bringing it down to his waist,but holding at an angle where it could look up at him and Raven.She pushed Beast Boy against the wall nearly making him drop his camara.

She began passionatly sucking on his neck.She placed her hand on his chest slowly bringing it lower and lower.Beast Boy closed his eyes letting Raven work her magic.Just then a small voice could be heard."Raven...Beast Boy..." Beast Boy's eyes shot open as he quickly looked to see where the mysterious voice was emitting from.It was Star Fire with a purple coat in her hand standing behind Raven watching all of this steamy dutch love take place.Raven turned around and saw Star Fire and turned back to Beast Boy.She blew him a kiss and then ran two fingers down BB's cheek making him shiver slightly.

"I'll see you later big boy..."Raven wispered.Raven turned back to Star Fire and walked over to her.She grabbed both sides of Star Fire's face and slowly placed her lips onto Star Fire's.She took a step back and pushed Star Fire gently into the wall behind her."And i'll definitly see you later..."She said walking a few doors down into her own room,closing the door behind her."I belive Raven is what your people call a slut?"Star Fire asked."Beast Boy simply nodded as they silently made there way back into the living room.


	5. An Interesting Drive

"Are we there yet."Beast Boy asked from the back seat of the car.He sat between Raven and Star Fire,Raven was resting her head on Beast Boy's shoulder,Beast Boy had placed his camara in his lap where it could viewthe front of the vechile Where Cyborg was driving and Robin sitting oppisite side of him in the passenger side of the car."No we're not there yet,we weren't there five minutes ago and we're not there now..."Robin said annoyed by Beast Boy's excessive nagging."Atleast turn on the radio."Beast Boy pleaded.Without saying a word Robin turned on the radio.A familiar voice came from the speakers.It was the legandary and contriversal talkshow host:Howard Stern!

**"If you're just tuning in our guest tonight is Chicken Foot..."**

"Chicken Fo.."Star Fire said being cut off with simotanious shushes from the rest of her friends.

**"How are you doing tonight C.F?"Stern asked."Well i'am no longer under the curse of the chickn Gods so i think i'm doing pretty good..."Chicken Foot replied."Thats ni..."Howard was cut off by a loud "Don't look at me!" from the formor human chicken hybrid.**

**"But if thestories are true..."Howard paused."Then you weren't a freak you were and are really really stupid." "Those Are lies!"**

**Chicken Foot screamed "All Lies Filthy Chickeny Lies!" "And we'll be right back.."Stern muttered going to a commercial break.**

Robin turned off radio and the car became fightningly silent...Cybrog finaly broke the silence:"Glad to hear he's doing alright..."He said turning the heat up in the car.Everyone nodded in agreement."Ok we're here."Robin said looking at the large sign that hung on an even larger building."Cyborg looked around a very large & quite crowded parking lot and finnaly found a space."Dude!"Beast Boy exclaimed leaning foward to look out the window of the car."This is a fucking Walmart!" "Of coarse,where else would we go..."Cyborg said looking back at Beast Boy."This is all the cool super heros shop."Robin said exiting the car."Since when?"Beast Boy yelled as Raven and Star Fire exited the car.


	6. Purple Thongs

"This is Walmart..."Beast Boy said looking from left to right up and down and smelling the stale,red neck,trailor trash,cousin banging walmart air and being seemigly impressed by it."Yeah this is walmart..."Robin wispered cooly into Beast Boy's ear,placing his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me...fag..."Beast Boy muttered pushing Robin away."Alright i'm going to go look for Star."Cyborg said slowly walking away from the group."Whatever queer..."Beast Boy said rolling his eyes."I need to get a new bra...wanna help?"Raven asked taking him by the hand,knowing full well his anwser."Yes ma'am!"Beast Boy exclaimed with a smile from ear to ear."Wait!"Robin shouted. "We came here to get food..." "Fuck it!We'll eat out!"Beast Boy shouted back getting dragged away by Raven.

It didn't take them long to reach the sacred lingerie section.There was a long rack of unique bras and even more unique panties.Raven looked long and hard as if making a life and death decision.She finnaly grabbed three diffrent bras:A beautiful purple one,a hot pink bra with two flowers where her nipples would be,and finally a lovely crimson bra.Beast Boy stood there watching in delight."I like the Crimson one..."Beast Boy said slowly trying not to drool."You like it huh?'Raven said giggling like a horny goth school girl.She began to walk off,slowly gyrating her hips as she left."I'm going to go try it on Raven said from the other side of the rack holding the bra high above her head so Beast Boy could see it."Wanna help?" Beast Boy started the twitch making the camara shake in his hand.

Beast Boy quickly ran to teh other side of the rack,grabbing Raven by the legs he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder and then made a mad dash towards the dressing room with Raven giggling like a horny gothic school girl.After what seemed like an enternity, (Or atleast to Beast Boy) they found the dressing room.There was no attendent at the main desk so ummmm Fuck it right? An out of breath Beast Boy ran up to one of the doors,brought his foot up and kicked the door open to the dressing room revealing...Cyborg who just happened to be wearing a purple thong...(Sick ain't it?) It was almost silent for a while except for a giggling Raven...Beast Boy set Raven down so she too could take part in the viewing of this un-holy sight...

Beast Boy raised his camara to eye wanting to record every nano second for future gay bashing refrence.Raven opened her mouth to speak,but Cyborg beat her to it."Look i can explain..."Cybrog said stopping trying to choose his next few words carefully."I needed something the sould show off my ass..."Beast Boy just looked at him...He didn't want or need an explination...He lowered his camara,turned and walked away leaving Raven and Cybrog alone together to compare bust sizes or whatever...


	7. Robbing Walmart

Beast Boy!"A voice from behind called out to him.BB quickly spun around seeing Cyborg waving back at him...Without the thong...Cyborg walked up to him frowning slightly he spoke:"I'm sorry if you were kinda turned off by what you saw back there...Purple isn't really my color..."Cyborg paused thinking."I'm more of a..."Beast Boy cut him off."Cyborg...None ofthose thongs were your color or any other thong for that matter you sick bastard...Now if you will excuse me I have some video games to check out..."Beast Boy said smoothly turning on his heels,he began to walk away."But BB I thought you might be able to help me pick out a new one..." "I said none of the thongs work for you!What do you want from me man!"Beast Boy screamed starting to draw attention to the two of them."But,but..."Cyborg said at a loss for words."And of you don't like it...Pass the blunt to the brotha on the left "Beast Boy said throwing up the east coast sign,then turning and walking away leaving a broken and confused Cyborg.

Beast Boy walked a short distance to get to the vast and very expensive elcetronic section.Beast Boy dropped down to his knees with tears in his eyes.He turned the camara around to view him,and said a quick hail marry.He turned the camara back around and slowly rose to his feet.He cautiously walked around looking at everything that beeped flashed,and played music.Beast Boy zoomed in on the large video game case and slowly made his way over to it.He carefully inspected the case and quickly found something that caught his eye.He turned around seeing soemthing...a little shocking.That same greasy haton that same greasy head attached to that same greasy body..."You're that guy who delivered the tacos that we didn't order...Whatever..."Beast Boy muttered taking a step back.He turned back around looking at the case.

"How much for the X-box 360?"Beast Boy asked turning back around to view the greasy worker,but he wasn't there...No grease stained hat..No grease burned face...No long slim greasy body,but instead he saw a little white haired,wrinkled old woman wearing a red Polo shirt,kahiki pants,and a blue walmart vest with no name tag..."But...Whe...Fuck it...How much for the X-box 360 lady?Beast boyasked unsure of what had just taken place."$500 dear..."the nameless old women said softly.Beast Boy stood there with his mouth wide open.He finnally recollected himeself and spoke."I'll be right back..."Beast Boy said walking away.He returned five minutes laterwearing a Nixon mask and holding a plastic bag in one hand and a bat in the other."Open the case and put the x-box in the bag...Put it in!"The old woman simply smiled smiled and reached into her pocket and pulled out a .22 and aimed it at the center of the mask.

"This must be your first time at Walmart..."The woman said cheerfully.Beast Boy just nodded his head.He took a few steps back and placed the bat down slowly and laying the bag next to that and then began a mad dash away from the old woman.The old employee hoped the couter and gave chase opening fire on Beast Boy.A bullet zoomed past Beast Boy's head making him run in a zig-zag pattern trying ot to get hit.He saw Robin,Star Fire and Raven up ahead,"Run!"Beast Boy shouted still being chased.A bullet flew past the group and they also began running from the suprisingly fast employee.BB Caught up with them,they saw the main exit.They almost ran into the automatic doors.They exited the store and into the cold rain outside in the parking lot.They came to a stop thinking they were safe...A bullet hit a near by car making them all jump in fear.They ran towards the near by T-car.Raven tried to open the door,"It locked!"she scremed in terror."

Cyborg has the "Fucking keys!"Robin shouted.Another flew over head making them take cover in-between the T-car and a large black Hummer...Then nothing...It was completly silent...Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards them...The rain was ice cold hitting them in the face and all across their bodies,but they didn't care...They waited in silence for thier killer..."Hey guys ready to go?" They all looked up seeing a wet Cyborg who was holding a vanilla ice cream cone in his hand.They just looked up at him.Cyborg opened the doors to the car.They all quickly got into the car in silence.


	8. Birthdays At Denny's

It was quiet in the car without taking into account the unusually loud air conditioner,but other then that there was no other noise...Oh and the slurping and smacking soundsgiven odd by Cyborg as he sucked down his ice cream cone."We need to get some gas.."Cyborg asid making a sharp right turn into a near by gas station.As the car came to a stop Cyborg exited the car and began filling the cars gas tank.Filling it up to the max he went into the store to pay.Robin waited a bit untill Cyborg was out of earshot."What the hell Beast Boy?"Robin shouted turning around in his seat.Beast Boy wor the Nixon mask making it hard to take him seriously."You tried to steal!You're suppossed to be a super hero!"

"I'am not a crook."Beast Boy said trying to do his best Nixon impression.Star Fire and Raven simply giggled."Look cyborg's coming back,I swear i want no more shit from you Beast Boy..."Robin mummbled turning back around.Cyborg entered the car starting the engine.He put the ccar and drive and they were off."Where do you guys feel like eating..."Cyborg asked unaware of the conversation that took place earlier."doesn't matter i'm just hungry..."Beast Boy said taking off his mask and dropping the accent.Cyborg pulled into a packed parking lot parking the car next to a beat up hummer and a vespa scooter.They all exited the car, with Beast Boy getting out on Raven's side of the car.He zoomed in on the two buildings in front of him."You're kidding right?"Beast Boy said turning to Cybrog."You said you didn't care and nobody else said anything..."Cyborg said calmly."Not much of a choice..."Beast Boy mumbled as he zoomed in on a large sign that read:Denny's,and another that read:Arbys...

"Denny's..."Robin said voting..."The Denny's...'Star Fire said with a chain now being formed."Denny's"Cyborg chimmed in."I'm sure the hell no eating at fucking Arbys..."Raven said walking away from the group and into the restaraunt."Look's like we're eating at Denny's.."Beast Boy said follwoing Raven with the rest of his friends right behind him.They enetered the restaraunt and looked around for Raven and finding her in a booth by herself.They made they're way over to her with Beast Boy taking a seat next to her.Robin took the end on the other side,with Cyborg in the middle,and Star on the outside end.The place was surprisingly busy as waiters and waitresses went in and out of doors carrying diffrent arrays of food on the stadard black trays.Suddenly the light dimmed and four waiters came out with a large birthday cake and brought it over to a near by table where and little girl and who appeared to be her parents sat beaming.The entire restaraunt sang happy birthday to the small child except Beast Boy who looked away in disgust.Once the song ended and the lights came back on Beast Boy left the booth and made his way toward the table.

"Look mommy a giant skittle!"the child exclaimed in pure joy."Look bitch!"Beast Boy shouted as saliva was slung onto the girls small face,everything in the restaraunt seemed to stop,and there was total silence."It's your birthday and you're at fucking Dennys,you need to take that Sesame Street cd that I know you have in your car,break it in two,and slit your wrist with the broken pieces!" The girl sat there in shock,not even being able to even cry.'Excuse me sir!"the girls father said with his voice steadily raising."And you two need to go to hell for taking this girl to Denny's on her birthday!You people are sick!"Beast Boy then balled his fist,drew back,and hit the girls father in the jaw making him fall over in his chair."Richard!"the woman screamed in terror as Beast Boy turned and slapped her making her also fall out of her seat and onto her back as the child looked on pure horror.

Beast Boy walked off and then quickly ran back,bending over the girls mother,he quickly felt her up and ran back to his seat at the booth."Can we get some God damn sevice over here!"Beast boy screamed as a frightned waitress ran over to assist them.


	9. Debt Is A Bitch

"I can't belive you spent all the money in our account,and to make it worse we had to fucking wash dishes! Do you know how degrading that is as a fucking super hero? I swear I don't think you could be more of an ass!"Robin exclaimed as the five of them exited the "fine" eating establishment."Would you like to test that theory?"Beast Boy responded with a smug look on his face.

"What did you spend the money on Beast Boy?"Robin mumbled angrily."I had to pay off a few loan sharks..." Beast Boy said quietly looking over his shoulder."Did you kow they want you to pay back all that money your borrow?Go figure..." "Shut up and get in the car..."Robin mumbled as they all gathered around the car.Cyborg opened his door,go in the car and proceeded to unlock the other doors.Robin got in first then Star Fire,Beast Boy,and Finally Raven."Hey BB,can i ask you a question?"Cyborg asked as he started the car."You're going to anyway.."He said raising the camara to his face."Did you really have to yell at the little girl,beat the shit out of her father,and feel up her mother?"Cyborg asked.Beast Boy sat there for a brief momment thinking of his reply "It's like tickling a fat retarded kid...It was just to fun to pass up." Raven quickly covered her mouth trying her hardest not to laugh a the funny yet very offensive joke.

"Oh is that why? I thought i was because you were an ass..."Robin said turning around to look at Beast Boy."I'm just going to ignore that blondy..."Beast Boy replied patting Robin on the cheek softly.Robin Shot BB a dirty look and slowly turned around."Just drive Cyborg..."he said softly sinking down into his seat.The drive home was realativly quiet just the occasianl wispering from Beast Boy and the responding giggling form Raven."We're Here"Cyborg said turning off the car.Cyborg opened his door and placed his foot on the ground outside,"Nobody Move!"Robin shouted.Everyone froze Beast Boy stopped wispering,Raven stopped giggling,and Star Fire stopped doing whatever the hell she was doing..."You know you're going to have to put back all the money you took out right?"Robin asked without turning around.

"Okay no problem let me just call fat tony and..." Robin cut hom off "No you're going to work to get the money back...Got it?" "Yeah i got it..."Beast Boy anwsered. Robin opened hsi door and stepped out the car with Cyborg right behind him."You girls wanna help me make the money?"Beast Boy asked taking both of there hands."Sure why not..."Raven said smiling."Of coarse dearest friend!"Star Fire chimed in joyfully. "Thank you ladies now wait here i'll be back in a little while,now if you will excuse me.."He pointed to the door signaling that he wanted to get out."Raven opened the door and stepped out with Beast Boy following her.She blew him a kiss and got back in the car.

"Beast Boy made his way to the front door and without knocking simply walked in.Robin and Cyborg were sitting on the coach watching what appeared to be the Channel five 11:00 news,they didn't seem to notice him.He saw the unfinished tent that layed next to the t.v. He ran down the main hallway and to the door to his room.He kicked the door open,walked in and slamed the door behind him.He slowly scanne the room trying to remember why he came in.H wlaked ove rthe his bed,kneled down and pulled out a black gym bag.Getting back to his feet he made his way to the book shelf and pulled the little red book and he was instantly and his hidden dungeon.

He started his short journey down the hallway with torches on both sides of him.He finaly made it to to main chambers of his one and only slave...Terra."What do you want?"She asked not really wanting an anwser..."Your're going to help me make some money...So that means you get to get out of here for a little while...and if you're a good girl i miht just let you go,but only if you're good..."He zoomed in on her.

"But before I unlock you, I gotta get you ready..."


	10. prostitution

"And who might you be?"Robin asked not reconizing the girl who stood before him."It's me...don't you reconize me?" She wore fishnet stockings,a black mini skirt,a black belly shirt with the words:"Sperm dumpster" printed on,and a pair of bad ass red hooker pumps that would make madonna look away in disgust."The face is familiar,but the pumps have me baffled"Cyborg said jumping into the conversation

"It's me Ter..." Beast Boy quickly cut her off "Candy!Her name is Candy...Now Candy why dont you go wait in the car..." he handed her a large paper bag. "Ok..."she mumbled slowly walking out the front door."Beast Boy who was that?"Robin asked. "Don't worry about it..."Beast Boy said walking out the room as he spoke.He made his way to his room closing the door behind him,and 10 minutes later remerged from the dank room.

What the hell..."Robin mumbled as Beast Boy wondered into the room.He wore a dark purple suit with a pair of gators that made him look like a sleezy pimp from some bad 1970's movie.Atop his head rested a purple and leopard pimp hat.He wore to white leather gloves on his hands and a long black cane that was held in his right hand and his camara in the left."I'll be back later..." Beast Boy said as he walked out the front door,stopping at a near by table to get the car keys.

The Car was parked a couple of feet away.Beast Boy took long slow strides towards the car trying to practice his pimp walk. He entered the car closing and locking all the doors once he was settled in."Dearest friend where are traveling..."

Star Fire asked curisosly. Beast Boy turned around and without saying a word,bitch slaped Star Fire,he left a large red mark on her right cheek.

He turned back around in his seat."Rule one bitch:You will address me as pimp daddy Beast Boy..." Beast Boy said softly.Tears swelled up in Star Fires eyes. "I'm sorry Star but i gotta be strict... You are hoes and as hoes you must know your place..." Star Fire nodded wipe her eyes" "Now,Terra give me the bag..." "Terra!" Star Fire and Raven both exclaimed in excietment.Terra turned around smiling at her two friends.Beast boy looked at Terra and procedded to slap the holy hell out of her.

He turned and looked at the two girls in the back."If you dont want to be slapped i suggest you don't have anouth outburst like that again...Also you will address her as Candy when on the streets our around Robin and Cyborg..." He then turned back to Terra who was rubbing the side of her face. "And when i tell you to do something you better do it damn it..." "Yes pimp daddy Beast Boy..." Terra slowly handed him the bag. "Thank you bitch..." Beast Boy handed the bag to Raven. "In the bag you will find clothes i don't care who wears what as long as you look good in it...Be dressed before we get there..." Beast Boy placed the keys in the ignition and started the car."Now before we go any where need to give you two some names...because Star Fire and Raven just aint cutting it." "Slarnarx and Grabnax eater..." Star Fire asked as she took of her top...

"No,but you're thinking and thats good..." "How about Star Fire being called Nut gobbler and calling me Trixie."Raven suggested as she went through the bag."That'll have to do...Now lets go do this..."Beast Boy said as they left titans tower and headed for the big bad streets of the big city.

Author's note:Ok i know a chapter about prostitution wan't the best ideo but what the hell lets see where i can take this...


End file.
